Hell House
by Sage1
Summary: (Was once called Haunted) A city girl moving to a rural area with a population of only 896 people is pretty hard especially for Jana, but what Jana least expects is for there to be legends about the house that she lives in
1. The Move

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } PRE { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Courier New" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 
    
    Title: Haunted
    
     
    
    Author: Sage
    
     
    
    Rating: not sure yet
    
     
    
    Spoilers: Ideas and inspiration come from the movie The Haunting of Hell House.
    
    Ideas also came from the movie I've Been Waiting for You.I got one idea from
    
    the movie Wish Upon a Star, NW
    
     
    
    Warning: I got the location for the real haunted house in my story form this
    
    webpage:
    
    [http://www.realhaunts.com/states/ohio.htm][1]
    
    No characters for either movies will be in the story!
    
     
    
     
    
    Disclaimers: Anne, Jana, Mia, Cian, Lain, and Rafeal are mine.
    
     
    
    Summary: 16 year old Jana is moving from her home in New York City. A city girl
    
    moving to a rural area with a population of only 896 people is pretty hard
    
    especially for Jana, but what Jana least expects is for there to be legends
    
    about the house that she lives in, legends of it being haunted, and that she
    
    has dreams of the cruel people that use to live there.
    
     
    
    Warning: There will be two, three at the most point of veiws Jana and Lain are
    
    two of them. If I think of a third one I'll let you know.
    
     
    
    Part one: Jana's POV
    
     
    
    "Mom, Dad, I've been doing some reasearch on the town that we're suppose to
    
    live in. They call it Helltown. There's only a population of 896 people. One
    
    high school, one gradeschool. No shopping mall!!!" I said to them.
    
     
    
    "Oh Jana, give it up honey we're still going to live there. We're not going to
    
    turn the car around and go home," said my mother from the front seat in the van.
    
     
    
    "Listen to this though. The reason why they call it Helltown is because of a
    
    haunted house. That haunted house is suppose to be where we are going to live!
    
    You know how Rafe and Cae get into that stuff!! They start scaring people. Last
    
    time they scared Sara so bad she wouldn't go to sleep for a week and a half!" I
    
     argued.
    
     
    
    "You have to admit that was fun!" Rafe and Cae said at the same time.
    
     
    
    I rolled my eyes at them.
    
     
    
    "And the fact that there wardrobe consists of EVERYTHING black didn't help
    
    much. I mean I even sometimes woke up screaming in horror because of the black
    
    lipstick that they were," I said.
    
     
    
    "It's called style," said Cae.
    
     
    
    "Yeah style that needs to be staked out," I said.
    
     
    
    "Whatever," said Rafe.
    
     
    
    "I can't believe I have goth brothers.You guys are even starting to get Sara
    
    into it! I mean think about it, you guys wear make up! Oh wait, I'm sorry you
    
    guys don't think!" I said savagly.
    
     
    
    "Hey I almost got straight A's last year!" Cae said.
    
     
    
    "And if little Sarey wants to get into it that's her choice," said Rafe.
    
     
    
    "THAT'S BECAUSE I TUTORED YOU! You black mailed me to do it!" I hollered at Cae.
    
     
    
    "How'd you black mail her?"asked Rafe interested.
    
     
    
    "I told her I'd ask Kally out," Cae said.
    
     
    
    "And you lied! I swear I don't even know why Kally liked you and anyway it was
    
    against the rules. Number 12: Best friends cannot date other best friends
    
    brothers!" I said.
    
     
    
    "Oh that's right the rules. What was my favorite one? Oh yes date guys for 2
    
    weeks and dump them like the sick puppies they are," said Cae. "How many rules
    
    are they're anyway."
    
     
    
    "100 and that was rule 2," I said.
    
     
    
    "What was rule 1?" Sara asked.
    
     
    
    "That we'd be friends forever," I said lowering my eyes feeling hurt.
    
     
    
    "That didn't happen," Rafe said laughing.
    
     
    
    "We can still be friends if I move!!" I yelled. "Anyhow this house is said to
    
    be haunted. In Rafe's book it says...In this town there are two mysterious
    
    roads-both dead ends. The first road gradually turns into a hill. On the hill
    
    there is a house that is remains completely illuminated at night, though it is
    
    said that NO ONE LIVES there. At the top of the hill there is a sign that says
    
    'Road Closed," but the road keeps going and from the sign on it's said to be
    
    haunted. On the second road, which may I remind you is 1 block away from our
    
    new haunted house, there is a haunted cemetary. If that's not strange then I
    
    don't know what is!" I said.
    
     
    
    I threw myself against the back of my seat and folded my arms across my chest
    
    in frustration. My seat belt tightened from my jerky motions.
    
     
    
    "Easy, easy sis. We'll protect you!" said Cae.
    
     
    
    "What a relief!" I said sarcastically. "You'll probably join with the dark
    
    forces!"
    
     
    
    "Jana that is enough!" my father said from the drivers seat. "We're going and
    
    that's final. I don't want to hear another word out of you!"
    
     
    
    "FINE!" I said letting a tear roll down my cheek.
    
     
    
    Rafe, who was sitting closest to me, whiped the tear off of my cheek.
    
     
    
    "None of that," he said. "You'll be okay."
    
     
    
    I think out of all my brothers Rafe was the only one I could tollerate. 
    
     
    
    I smiled at him.
    
     
    
    My parents have three boys and two girls. Rafe, Cae, and Nikolaus were the boys
    
    and Sara and I were the girls. Rafe was the oldest then it was Cae, then me,
    
    then Nikolaus, then Sara.
    
     
    
    My mom was a famous writer and when she wasn't writing she worked as a
    
    regesitered nurse. My dad's a lawyer. The good kind that gets paid like a lot
    
    of money! And I was his practice! I was the only one in my family that has ever
    
    been able to beat my dad in an argument! So whenever he had a big case he'd
    
    practice it with me. The good part about it was that he always let me help him
    
    with the research. Sometime it pays of to have an IQ over 130.
    
     
    
    "Out of all the places in the world we have to move to Ohio. Why Ohio??" I
    
    mumbled to myself.

   [1]: http://www.realhaunts.com/states/ohio.htm



	2. The Legends

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } PRE { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Courier New" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 
    
    Note: Quaker Cemetery is in Worcester, England, but I'm getting my 'haunted'
    
    ideas from the semetery. The main thing I'll be using is Spider Gates.
    
     
    
    Another note: I give ato Lindsay Sartoris and Christina Silverthorn for
    
    commenting! Thank You!!
    
     
    
    ***Just A Thought****
    
    It takes a second to like someone
    
    It takes a day to have a crush on someone
    
    It takes a year to love someone
    
    But it takes a lifetime to forget someone
    
    ~I got this from a fowarding message!
    
     
    
    Part two: Jana's POV
    
     
    
    "This house has been empty since the 1800's!!! 201 years ago!! Doesn't that
    
    strike you as particulary bizarre??" I said as we just started to pull in the
    
    drive way.
    
     
    
    "SHUT-UP JANA!!!!" my whole family yelled.
    
     
    
    "Alright, alright, don't have a cow!!" I yelled back.
    
     
    
    The car finally curved down the long driveway and the house was spotted.
    
     
    
    "Well you can tell no one has lived in it for quite sometime," said Sara.
    
     
    
    "That's for sure!" I said glumily. 
    
     
    
    "Come on," said my mother opening the van door and jumping out.
    
     
    
    Why? Why me?
    
     
    
    "Jana if it makes you feel better I didn't want to move either," said Nikolous
    
    as he got out of the car.
    
     
    
    I smiled at him. "Thanxs bro!"
    
     
    
    I slowly got out.
    
     
    
    "Here make yourself useful," said Cae as he handed me a very heavy bag from the
    
    U-haul van.
    
     
    
    I grunted as he rammed it into me.
    
     
    
    "You jerk!" I yelled at him.
    
     
    
    "Hey, got to make yourself useful," said Cae.
    
     
    
    Rafe came by shaking his head at his brother. "Here Jana, I'll take it."
    
     
    
    "No it's okay I need to pull some weight around here too." I said just as the
    
    guys started to walk away. "Rafe, Cae I'm sorry for...for being such a well,
    
    you know, bitch lately."
    
     
    
    "It's cool," said Cae.
    
     
    
    Rafe just smiled and nodded his head.
    
     
    
    I turned around with the huge bag that Cae had given me and went back to the
    
    U-haul van.
    
     
    
    "Hey, sorry I've such an angerball lately," I said to them.
    
     
    
    "Oh sweety we understand. It's a big change for a city girl to move to a rural
    
    area. We know," my mom said brushing her hand against my peach-colored cheek.
    
     
    
    My dad didn't say anything.
    
     
    
    "I'm sorry Dad. I know I haven't been the life of the party, I've been rather
    
    bitchy. So I'm sorry," I said.
    
     
    
    He smiled at me and hugged me still not saying anything. He then hauled his
    
    bags that he had and went to the house.
    
     
    
    "He's still a little mad isn't he?" I asked Mom.
    
     
    
    "Oh honey you know him. He can hold a grudge, but he can't hold it forever. Now
    
    help me with this," she said as she pointed to one of her big bags.
    
     
    
    I put my bag down and jumped in the the U-haul. I yanked the bag to Mom and she
    
    caught it.
    
     
    
    "Thanks sweety," she said wobbling as she went towards the house.
    
     
    
    I leaned against the side of the van and looked at the house. 
    
     
    
    *I feel like someone is starring at me.*
    
     
    
    "JANA get a bag and lets go!!" I heard Sara yell at me as she struggled to get
    
    by me.
    
     
    
    I glared at her, but did what she said and grabbed the bag that Cae had given
    
    me plus another one of my bags and headed to the house.
    
     
    
    "It looks so much better inside than it does outside," said Nik comeing out of
    
    the front door.
    
     
    
    When you looked at the outside it looked like it had been burned. It was a
    
    charcole color. ALL of it was. Not a single white spot on it anywhere. I opened
    
    the door and walked in. I stopped as I got into the middle of the living room.
    
    I looked up and dropped the bags. "WOW!!" I said in awe.
    
     
    
    "It's not so bad is it baby," said my dad.
    
     
    
    "WOW!!" I repeated.
    
     
    
    "I guess not," he said laughing.
    
     
    
    It was so high. The ceiling looked like Micheal Angelo had, had his way with
    
    it. Angels, and perfectly painted bodies were flying around in the painting.
    
    Gold trimming them. 
    
     
    
    "It's still a little dust though!" said my mother coming from the kitchen.
    
    "Looks like I'll have to do some cleaning when the kids are at school tomorrow."
    
     
    
    "WHAT?? We just got here. I don't think we should have to go to school when we
    
    haven't even settled in yet," said Cae arguing.
    
     
    
    "Oh Cae, get over yourself!!" I said in my New York accent.
    
     
    
    He glared at me.
    
     
    
    "I'm going to go look around," I said as I looked up at the spiral stairs.
    
     
    
    "Don't get lost," Mom said.
    
     
    
    "If I'm not back in 6 months call a search party," I said going up.
    
     
    
    "Yeah make it five years mom," I heard Cae say.
    
     
    
    "Ah bite me!" I hollered back down to him.
    
     
    
    "Really Jana!" I heard my mother say.
    
     
    
     


	3. Demoness

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Title: Haunted  
  
Author: Sage  
  
E-mail: [danceswithwolves18@home.com][1]  
  
Rating: not sure yet  
  
Spoilers: Ideas and inspiration come from the movie The Haunting of Hell House. Ideas also came from the movie I've Been Waiting for You. I got one idea from the movie Wish Upon a Star, NW  
  
Warning: I got the location for the real haunted house in my story form this web page:  
[http://www.realhaunts.com/states/ohio.htm][2]  
No characters for either movies will be in the story!  
  
  
Disclaimers: Anne, Jana, Mia, Cian, Lain, and Rafeal are mine.  
  
Summary: 16-year-old Jana is moving from her home in New York City. A city girl moving to a rural area with a population of only 896 people is pretty hard especially for Jana, but what Jana least expects is for there to be legends about the house that she lives in, legends of it being haunted, and that she has dreams of the cruel people that use to live there.  
  
Warning: There will be two, three at the most point of views Jana and Lain are two of them. If I think of a third one I'll let you know.   
  
Note: Quaker Cemetery is in Worcester, England, but I'm getting my 'haunted' ideas from the cemetery. The main thing I'll be using is Spider Gates.  
  
Another note: I give a rose to Lindsay Sartoris, Joy Sumner, and Christina Silverthorn for commenting! Thank You!!

{Part: 3 Jana's POV}

"I found my room!!" I yelled from attic.

"The attic??" Sara asked in a scared voice.

"Why does Jana get the attic? Why can't I have it?" asked Nik.

"Honey are you sure you'll be okay up here alone?" Dad asked.

"Jana has women needs Nik," my mom was explaining to my little brother.

"SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

The room went silent.

"Now, this is my room. There will be no fighting over it because, Mom said I get first dibs, so I call this room!" I said to everyone. "No shuuuuu!!!" I said waving my hand, motioning them out.

"Well that wasn't very dignified," said Sara.

"Do I look like I care?" I asked looking at her.

She glared at me and went downstairs.

"Can I please be alone?? I need to get use to my surroundings!" I said again wanting to be alone.

"Are you sure you want to be alone in here? It's a little scary!! Boooooooo!!" said Cae laughing and trying to make ghost sounds.

"Cae, you suck at ghost sounds, you always have, now get lost!" I said as I pretended to kick him in the butt and added a pretend right hook to the side of his face.

"Okay just if you see any ghost SCREAM!!!!" he said laughing and leaving.

"Finally, everyone's gone," I whispered to myself.

"Not quite baby doll," said a slow sultry whisper.

"Sara is that you!! Stop with the voices I'm fed...up," I said as I turned around to see a women with skin pasty white, eyes the color of liquid black, her hair was a midnight cream color, her lips had a blood red lipstick color applied to them, her clothing was all black and it looked like she was floating about an inch off the floor.

Next to the women was a table that had a silver goblet filled to the brim with something red, a black frosted cake with a knife beside it, and a black candle that had been lite. For some odd reason the flame was burning blood red.

"Wh-who are you?? I-I-My family, are you, do you live by here or something?" I stammered.

"Or something," she said smiling evilly. "Would you like a piece of chocolate cake?? I made it myself!"

"Sure," I said as I cautiously walked closer to her.

She picked up the knife and sliced a piece of cake. As she did this something squirted out.

"You have frosting on your face," I said as I pointed to it.

She looked at me. I could feel my heart pounding.

  
"It's not frosting," she said.

"What is it?" I said. 

I turned around to turn on the light.

"No don't, just come closer," she said softly.

I slowly walked closer. She raised the knife up to her lips and licked the blade. As I got closer I saw that what was on the knife was red. All of a sudden she changed. Her face got ugly and scrunched up her teeth grew over her mouth.

"Jana come on baby don't be scared," she snarled at me.

"AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed.

She picked me up by my neck brought me closer and licked the side of my face. I could feel the razorous feeling of her tongue cut into my cheek.

"OOOOOOWWWW STOP IT!!!" I screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

She was breathing heavily.

"I'll come back for you," she said as she threw me across the room and vanished just as the door opened to the room.

I flew into the corner of a dresser. Sliding down to the floor just as Rafe ran up to me.

"Oh my God. What happened to your cheek?" he said.

"Didn't you see her? She was right there. Right there. A demon. This house is fucking haunted," I said hysterically.

"What?" Rafe said looking at me worriedly.

"OHMYGOD Jana!! Blood is getting all over you," said Cae coming in and seeing me on the floor.

"Eww you can see the meat in her cheek," said Sara disgusted.

"Jana honey what happened??" said Dad coming in.

"Rafe?? Can I sleep with you tonight??" I asked, my voice quivering, never taking my eyes off the spot were the women had been.

Rafe looked at me. "You haven't wanted to sleep in my room since you were little and afraid of the monsters under your bed. Something must have really scared you huh?"

I looked up at Rafe pleading with my eyes.

"Yeah. Come on Jana," he said as he helped me up and put my arm around his shoulders. "You're shaking. Calm down. Nothing is going to happen."

  
"Oh God. There's maggots all over the floor," said my mother.

I turned around and saw that the maggots were in the exact same place where the women had been standing.

   [1]: mailto:danceswithwolves18@home.com
   [2]: http://www.realhaunts.com/states/ohio.htm



	4. Jeepers Creepers!!

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 18pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 18pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 18pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Warning: I got the location for the real haunted house in my story form this web page:  
[http://www.realhaunts.com/states/Ohio.htm][1]  
No characters for either movies will be in the story!

Another warning: A lot of cursing in this part!   
  
Another note: I give a rose to Lindsay Sartoris, Joy Sumner, Carina, Askani, Sarah (AKA: Lost-cyld), Kat, Angelic Angel, Zeelee,and Christina Silverthorn for commenting! Thank You!!

Part four: Jana's POV

"Jana calm down and go to bed. We have school in the morning!" Rafe said getting frustrated.

"Gosh, it reminded me of the song, Jeepers Creepers by Louis Armstrong. 'Now I don't care what the other guys say. When they says the holovirus is gaining. You never here me complaining. I'm certain I've lost my mind!' " I said starting the first verses of the song.

"First off who the hell is Louis Armstrong?? And what the HELL are you singing??" Rafe said lifting his head up from his pillow.

I was curled up, on the other side of Rafe, in the corner, rocking back and forth.

"I don't care what the Potato King says When the Potato King says "no" to me It's got to be funny to me When your eyes look into mine!"

"What the fuck are you singing??" Rafe said his voice starting to raise.

"Oh, jeepers, creepers! Where'd you get those peepers?  
Jeepers, creepers! Where'd you get those eyes? Those guys all give in. Soon gonna stop livin' Guys all give in  
How'd you get so wise? Ooooh, and Holly... Don't you turn the heaters on. Woooh, Flibby. Likes to live out of the sun," I sang, my voice quivering.

"Would you SHUT UP!!!!" Rafe yelled.

"Jeepers, creepers! Where'd you get those peepers?  
Oh, those weepers! Wearin' hip bow ties, yes! hexy eyes, sach! Where'd you get that beak? Where'd you get those eyes?Ba-ba-doo-dee-da-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-yeeeesss-oooh, those eyes!" I said coming to an end.

"Thank you GOD!!" Rafe said.

I was quiet for a while. Then I started up again.

"Jeepers, creepers! Where'd you get those peepers?  
Jeepers, creepers! Where'd you get those eyes? Jeepers, creepers! Where'd you get those peepers? Oh, those weepers! Wearin' hip bow ties, yes! hexy eyes, sach! Where'd you get that beak? Where'd you get those eyes?Ba-ba-doo-dee-da-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-yeeeesss-oooh, those eyes!" I repeated only this time whispering.

"Huh, (*Sighs*) this is going to be a long night," I heard Rafe whisper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning

"Rafe geez you look like shit!" said Cae coming in the kitchen and sitting at the table grabbing himself some French Toast.

"You'd look like shit too if Jana kept you up singing Jeepers Creepers by...what's his name again? Louis Armstrong. She sang the whole song through once and then she kept on repeating the same verse over, and over, and over, and over again. It lasted all night. I swear I know that verse by heart now. Want me to sing it too ya? 'Jeepers, creepers! Where'd you get those peepers?' " Rafe started to sing.

"No, no, that's okay," said Cae looking at him like he was nuts.

Cae looked over at me.

"If Jana was up all night how come she doesn't look like crap??" he asked.

"It's called make-up you fuck head!" Rafe said.

"Damn Rafe is bitchy. Hey Jana is that a new outfit?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said softly.

I had on an iron color close fit, chunky knit, sleeveless button down turtleneck that had buttons from shoulder to neck. With some zig-zag tight, black leather pants. My midnight black hair I had just softly flowing down my back. I had put on my black-framed classes, which made me look smart and sophisticated. I had looked at myself in the mirror expecting to see a walking disaster area when I had gotten ready I saw the exact opposite. My dark blue eyes, black outlining the iris along with little black specks in the middle, had still looked like I had seen a ghost. My peach-colored cheeks were tinted with a light pink. So to make my look more sophisticated I added some peach shiny lip gloss. I never wore lipstick it's just not glisteny enough.

"What do you think of my outfit??" said Cae.

He had on his black Metallica shirt and black baggy pants. His black hair was spiked with blue tips, his electric blue eyes flashing in challenge. Rafe on the other hand had his black hair spiked with purple tips, his eyes going a purple/blue because of his hair. Even though Rafe didn't get very much sleep I was sure that he and Cae would be coming home with a group of girls on one arm and some buddies on the other. Rafe and I had the cool eyes in the family. They'd change colors with whatever the color of clothes we were wearing. He just had on a plain, tight black shirt and baggy black jeans. 

"Like your usual grungy self!" I said smiling at him.

I got up went into the fridge and opened it up. The parental units had gone shopping last night for some food. Thank God!! I was searching for some orange juice when all of a sudden everything turned rotten and a gray cruddy hand came out from the refrigerator door and grabbed mine.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, Help me!! Get off!! Get off of me!!!!!!!" I screamed, my hand being pulled towards the fridge.

I had grounded my feet into the ground and started pulling, trying to get my hand free.

I looked over at Rafe and Cae to see them looking at me like I was nuts. Sara, Mom, Dad, and Nik had come running in. Just as they did the hand had let my hand go. I fell onto the tiled floor. I looked at everyone.

"Didn't you see it??" I asked everyone incredioulousy.

"We saw you making a fool out of yourself," said Cae.

I looked at everyone with my mouth wide open.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here," I said getting up and grabbing the keys. "I get the car."

"Hey how the hell are we suppose to get to school?" said Cae.

"Ever heard of walking??" I said.

I walked out the door and jumped into the car. I turned the radio on and sped down the road to school.

TBC....

   [1]: http://www.realhaunts.com/states/Ohio.htm



	5. Victim or Killer?

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Sorry guys! I had planned on having it out on Friday, but I sprained my ankle and I feel asleep after I stopped crying! I'm a big baby when it comes to pain! Sorry!! Here's Part five!

Another note: Thanks to Lindsay Sartoris, Joy Sumner, Carina, Askani, Sarah (AKA: Lost-cyld), Kat, Angelic Angel, Zeelee, Maglet, RavenShadow, and Christina Silverthorn for commenting! Thank You!!  
  
Note: This is the part where the Night World pops in. Only for a little while though. This is the first Lain's POV  
  
~ Part Five: Lain's POV at school last class of the day  
  
"We have a new student today class. I want you all to give her a nice warm welcome," said Mrs. Colloy.  
  
I glanced up to see a beautiful girl in a tight iron colored turtleneck and some zig-zag tight black leather pants. She had black brownish hair, it almost looked like a midnight black, but in the light I could see the brown streaks. She had beautiful eyes. Black rings of nebula over a dark blue pool in Eden. Her cheeks were tinged with a pitch color and she wore glasses.  
  
"Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" asked Mrs. Colloy.  
  
"Okay," she said oddly. "I'm Jana Heath, I have three brothers and a sister, a mom, a dad, I'm the only one in my family that can see dead people, I was born on October 31, 1982, my death date is Thursday, January 12, 2062 and as of now I have 1,904,154,180 seconds to live." she finished, looking at her watch.  
  
"That was...morbid," Mrs. Colloy said looking at Jana strangely.  
  
"Thank you! I enjoy morbid ness," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Please sit down next to Lain. Lain please raise your hand," Mrs. Colloy said.  
  
I raised my hand. I saw the girls eyes widen in shock. Most likely it was because of my looks. I had gray eyes and short, spiked, white blonde hair. Having good looks kind of ran in the Redfern family or yet one of the best lamia vampire family around.  
  
"Hi," Jana said as she sat next to me.  
  
"Hey. So how did you figure out your death date?" I asked trying to see if I could read her mind to make sure she didn't lie.  
  
"Eah, I went to a website," she said as she scooted her desk over towards me.  
  
"What're you doing?" I asked confused.  
  
Her scent was intoxicating. Freesia and honey.  
  
"I need to share your book!" she said looking at me.  
  
Boy was she beautiful. I wonder if she's a lost witch. She's definitely not a vampire or a shifter. She's to beautiful to be human.  
  
"Right," I said glaring at Mia and Cian who had started making kiss noises.  
  
I looked over to see Jana blush.   
  
*New Project*  
  
Mia, Cian, and I were best friends. Cian loved to dance. She said it helped with her girlish figure. She was perfect already, being a vampire and all. She looked like Catherine-Zeta Jones's twin. Mia had the dark exotic look too. She liked to use her popularity for manipulating guys though. I have a few guy friends, but why have guy friends when I can have the privilege at staring at such beautiful creatures.  
  
"Okay class, project that involves partners! Here are the groups: Bevan, Jill, Daire, and Giolla. Mia, Cian, Lain, and Jana..." as soon as she said Jana I jerked my head to look at her face.  
  
She fidgeted around, obviously un-comfortable.  
  
"The paper: Two of you will choose to be the victim and the other two will choose to be the killer, you need a video camera so if you don't have one I suggest you get one! There has to be a major plot, a lot of descriptive words. You need a script of 500 pages or more, more would be better, and yes you need to memorize the lines. The movie/play can be as long as you like, but if it doesn't have a good plot you'll get a C automatically, so people put effort into it. Keep in mind that this is your Semester Exam. Only assignment you'll be getting. After today you will not come to this class after school, you get this period off. Hopefully you'll use the time wisely. The day the plays are due will be May 12. You guys have 8 months until it's due, so I'm expecting them to be good! You'll have to meet with your group every day for five hours! This sheet that I'm passing out now contains lines for your, and your parents signature stating that you had a group session for that day. Two months you'll go to one member of the groups house and then the next two you'll go to another's and so forth. I'm expecting all A's. People this is like a hand me down an A. Easy 'A' people. If you have any questions the number to reach me at is at the bottom of the sheet. Have a good day!" Mrs. Colloy finished and the bell rang.  
  
School was over.  
  
"We're starting at Jana's house!" said Mia.  
  
"I can deal with that," Cian and I agreed.  
  
"NO. I can't!! I live in a hell house!!!" I said panicking.  
  
"Hey, relax," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I-I don't think it's a good idea to go to my house!" I said.  
  
"Well too bad," said Cian. "We already agreed."  
  
"Do you mean THE Hell House??" Mia said finally looking up.  
  
"Yes," I said looking at them.  
  
TBC...  
  
If you want to find your death date, even though it's a bit morbid, it's still cool though go to [http://www.deathclock.com/][1] I know this part kind of maid Lain look like a sissy, but he's not! Comments?? I hope you enjoyed this part!

   [1]: http://www.deathclock.com/



	6. Help

Note: This is the part where the Night World pops in. Only for a little while though. This is the first Lain's POV

Part six: Jana's POV

"Guys are you sure??" I asked them as we walked out of school.

"Positive! We'll be there at 7:00," said Mia.

I looked of at Cian who nodded in agreement. Then I looked over at Lain who had seemed distant. He's been like that for awhile.

"Lain right?" Cian said.

"Yeah, right!" he said coming back to Earth.

"I don't think you guys know what you're in for!" I said as I spotted Cae and Rafe coming my way with a group of people.

"Heya sis!" said Cae draping an arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him and then shrugged his arm off my shoulder. Immediately after that I went into the bathroom, bent my head over the opaque sink, turned on the faucet, and splashed small amounts of water onto my face. 

I did this a few more times before I looked in the mirror. When I lifted my head up to look in the mirror I expected to see a shiny, glistening wetness to my face, but instead what I saw was thick pool of blood streaming down my face. I looked like Carrie when she received her queen award and those people pored pigs blood on her. Even though she looked a little worse.

"RAFE!!! Come in here!!" I screamed.

Cae, Rafe, and my mom came running in looking half scared half puzzled. 

"What's wrong with you?" Cae said looking at me like I was nuts.

"Don't you see the blood on my face??" I asked desperately.

"What? Did you cut yourself?" my mom asked.

"No," I said realizing that they didn't see what I saw.

"Mom I think Jana needs some help," said Cae.

"Oh Cae," she said smacking him playfully at the arm.

"No mom I'm serious," he said looking at me.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be serious!!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha YOUR FUNNY!!" he said yelling the last two words as he began to leave.

He was followed by the other two non-seeers.

"Maybe I do need some help," I whispered to myself.

TBC.....


	7. Bloody and Pained

Title: Haunted
    
    Author: Sage
    
    Rating: A Strong 15 for goriness and language.
    
    Spoilers: Ideas and inspiration come from the movie The Haunting of Hell House.
    
    Ideas also came from the movie I've Been Waiting for You. I got one idea from
    
    the movie Wish Upon a Star, NW
    
    Warning: I got the location for the real haunted house in my story form this
    
    webpage:
    
    http://www.realhaunts.com/states/ohio.htm
    
    No characters for either movie will be in the story!
    
    Disclaimers: Anne, Jana, Mia, Cian, Lain, and Rafeal are mine.
    
    Summary: 16-year-old Jana is moving from her home in New York City. A city girl
    
    moving to a rural area with a population of only 896 people is pretty hard
    
    especially for Jana, but what Jana least expects is for there to be legends
    
    about the house that she lives in, legends of it being haunted, and that she
    
    has dreams of the cruel people that use to live there.
    
    Warning: There will be two, three at the most point of views Jana and Lain are
    
    two of them. If I think of a third one I'll let you know.
    
     Part seven: Jana's POV
    
    At 7:00 sharp the doorbell rang…
    
    "Jana your friends are here. Oh and Jana you're dad and I are going out and the young ones are in be," yelled my mom.
    
    "Not really friends yet mama, we just met today and okay!" I said as I slowly walked down the stairs.
    
    I had on a black ribbed turtleneck, with a pair of hot khaki colored stretch shorts that came up to the middle of my thighs. 
    
    "Hey Jana," said Mia as she lugged her book bag in and a few other books. "I brought some books of things we could base our plot on."
    
    I noticed Cian looking at me with interest. I started fidgeting under her gaze.
    
    "I brought Urban Legend I and II. I figured maybe we could get some idea's from them," said Cian.
    
    "Yeah that's good. Well let's go upstairs to my room, unless you guys want some snacks??" I asked.
    
    "Sure," said Mia.
    
    "Okay, you guys can go upstairs and I'll order a pizza??" I suggested/asked.
    
    "Sounds good, could it just have mushrooms, onions, and green peppers on it??" asked Mia.
    
    I nodded my head. I was about ready to shut the door when some one pushed it open.
    
    "Sorry I'm late, traffic you know," said Lain, his cheeks all red.
    
    Again my breath was taken away at his beauty, I almost failed to notice him look me up and down, the same way Cian had. I looked over at Mia and Cian to see if they had noticed it. They hadn't, only because they were so interested in the house.
    
    "I brought a video camera. I'm going to record all of our sessions together and the next time we meet before we start we can watch what happened the previous day and maybe catch up on some ideas," Lain said.
    
    "Good. Um, okay go straight up the stairs, turn to you're left and then open the black door, and walk up the stairs. You guys can just set your stuff down on my bed," I said.
    
    They slowly went up the stairs looking in awe at the ancient looking ness of the old haunted hell house. I dialed a number and ordered two medium pizzas with mushrooms, onions, and green peppers. After I ordered I ran up the stairs two at a time, dashed to the left and ran up the attic stairs. I burst through my door.
    
    "Okay," I said ran to the bed and leaped on it.
    
    "Wow, anxious to start??" Mia said laughing.
    
    "Not really. Um, maybe you guys should sit on the bed too," I said gulping.
    
    "No we're good," Lain said.
    
    "GET UP HERE!!!" I yelled.
    
    "Okay, okay don't have a cow," Cian said laughing.
    
    Lain turned on his video camera. 
    
    "Okay lets begin," he said as he started walking over toward my big king size bed. 
    
    It was big enough to fit 5 people on and maybe then some.
    
    "Well, I guess first we can decide who should be the victim and who should be the killer," said Mia.
    
    "Oh, oh, I have a good idea for that!! Like okay, two of us are victims and two are killers right, but what if we switched one of the victims with one of the killers?? You know like make the real victim think that the other supposed victim was really a victim as well and like the one that is supposedly one of the killers could be the victim. Did that make any sense?" I asked looking at them.
    
    "Actually, it did. That's a great idea, I'm surprised I didn't think of it!" said Cian. "Got any ideas of who should be who in that pretty little head of yours?"
    
    "Well, since Lain kind of looks evil and innocent at the same time I thought he could be one of the victims, but really be the killer, and I thought you, Cian, could be one of the killers who was really a victim because you have a sly, innocent look about you. I don't know about Mia and I though," I said wringing my hands together in uneasiness.
    
    "I don't look that evil do I?" Lain said looking at me.
    
    I melted. He is so beautiful. I saw him smirk a little bit. Hmmm.
    
    "Yeah you do," I said smiling a little at him. "You kind of have that look, laid back, but alert, that says 'don't piss me off if you do I'll fucking gut you' and your hair and eyes make you look innocent," I said bobbing my head in agreement with myself.
    
    Cian and Mia burst into laughter, while Lain on the other hand just looked at me in amazement.
    
    "Jesus Jana, that's not the way you talk to your guest. She's such a rude little bi-a-tch isn't she??" said Cae as he brought in the pizza.
    
    Cae actually looked decent for once with a gray Adirondack sweater and olive colored urban cargos. He still had his black hair spiked and it's still blue tipped. 
    
    "Oh go get laid or get a life or something just get out, but leave the pizza dumb ass," I said to him rolling my eyes as he brought the pizza back to us and then he sat on the bed next to Cian and Mia.
    
    "Oh I'd love to, get laid I mean," he said smiling at Cian.
    
    "Oh my god," I said my cheeks burning with embarrassment.
    
    I saw Lain looking at me, smiling. 
    
    "Don't even bother," Cian said smiling.
    
    "What you a lesbian??" he asked.
    
    "Cae that's rude!" I said my eyes practically popping open. "Sorry," I said to Cian.
    
    "It's perfectly alright, and actually yes I am," she said smiling at Cae and then at me.
    
    Cae smile went up farther.
    
    "That's okay you, your girlfriend and I could have a threesome, I have a few good pleasing tricks up my sleeves," Cae said.
    
    "OHMYGOD!! Cae what is wrong with you?? You don't say things like that in front of your sister. Ooooohhh my tummy just did rumblins," I said bending over.
    
    Lain and Mia laughed. Cian just smiled lightly and looked me as if she wanted to see me more closely. 
    
    My back straightened as I looked in the corner and saw something that I wish I wouldn't have to see again.
    
    "Tempting, but no thanks," Cian said.
    
    "Oh and a, I'm not her girlfriend, I'm totally into guys," Mia said looking Cae up and down.
    
    Cian rolled her eyes. Then looked over at me.
    
    "Hey sweetie are you okay?" she said noticing that my whole face had lost all color.
    
    I scooted over closer to Lain. For some reason feeling safe sitting by him.
    
    "Can we please go outside," I said pleadingly.
    
    "What's the matter sweetems are you scared of little old me??" said the demoness in the corner. 
    
    She started walking over here slowly.
    
    "Go, get out," I said to them as I slowly got up from the bed. 
    
    "What in the freaken hell is that??" said Lain looking through the video camera.
    
    "You see it??" I asked in yearning.
    
    "Through the camera, but not without looking through it," he said as he got up and grabbed for Cian and Mia.
    
    He didn't have to worry about me I was already up. Cae, Mia, Cian, and Lain led the front. I led the back. We slowly started to walk out. Then gradually they got faster. I looked around for the demonness, but saw nothing. Just as Cae, Mia, Cian, and Lain we outside of my door I said: "I don't see her anymore, but I still think we should skid Addle." Just as I said this, the wind was knocked out of me and I flew all the way across the room and landed softly on my bed, my head hitting the backboard. Before the others had time to react the door slammed in their faces and locked. My boxes that hadn't been un-packed yet flew to the door.
    
    "You're mine," said an evil sultry stricken voice. 
    
    I jumped up and ran to the door moving everything, getting down on my knees because the boxes were so heavy. 
    
    "Nooooo, Rafe!! Cae!!! Help me!!" I screamed as something slashed across my back.
    
    It hurt so bad it felt like a whip slicing into my skin. I heard the crack of it but saw nothing. 
    
    "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEE" I screamed in agony.
    
    "God damnit open the fucking door!!" I heard Cae and Rafe yell in worry.
    
    "Cae please," I yelled at him and then sucked in my breath as an invisible hand wrapped around my neck.
    
    The hand felt cold and clammy. It slowly lifted me up in the air.
    
    "Please don't do this. What do you want from me?" I squeaked out.
    
    No answer.
    
    ~~~~~~~ On the other side of the door. 3rd {POV}
    
    "Open the door Lain," Cian said in worry.
    
    "I can't," Lain said.
    
    "Use your vampire powers!!" Cian said angrily.
    
    "I am!! Some powerful force is blocking it! Don't you feel it??" He said.
    
    "Maybe if all three of us combined our powers. Mia!" Cian said.
    
    "Why do you guys care so much she's just a pathetic human!" Mia said.
    
    *Good pointers with Cae if you help!!* Lain said.
    
    "Okay then!" she said and pushed with all three of them.
    
    "Vampire powers??" Cae said then shaking his head out of his daze and rammed his shoulder into the door. 
    
    Rafe, giving up slid down to the bottom of the door and started talking to Jana.
    
    "Jana, baby are you okay," he asked. "It's too quite!" 
    
    They heard hard pounding on the wall.
    
    "Wait if it's three time knocking its Jana," Cae said.
    
    Knock, Knock, Knock.
    
    "Ram it again!" Rafe said as he put his back against the other side of the wall and tried kicking it open.
    
    Just then screaming rose up again.
    
    "HELP ME!! It hurts. It hurts so bad!!" Jana screamed.
    
    The screaming stopped and the door flew open.
    
    We ran in and saw Jana lying on the floor on her stomach. Her back looked like a leather string had whipped it repeatedly. There were gashes all over her arms and hand marking all over her neck.
    
    "Oh my god, Jana," said Rafe and Cae getting on their knees.
    
    "What's going on," said some crying voices.
    
    "Get out of here Sarah and Nik, Cae would you??" Rafe asked.
    
    "No I'm not leaving her again!!" he said.
    
    "I will," Mia said.
    
    Cae looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Thank You."
    
    "I'll call an ambulance," said Cian.
    
    Rafe slowly picked Jana up.
    
    "Sssss, owe," she cried. 
    
    "Sorry, sorry," Rafe said as a tear dropped down his cheeks.
    
    He put her back down. 
    
    3 minutes later…
    
    "The ambulance is here," said Lain looking at her in worry.
    
    "Good," said Rafe not taking his eyes off of her.
    
    "Get me out of here!" she pleaded.
    
    "We're working on it sweets!" said Cae.
    
    "I can't breathe," she said crying.
    
    "Hi where is she?" said the paramedic.
    
    "Here," Cian said.
    
    "What in the hell??" he said. "Who was in the room with her? An ex-boyfriend??"
    
    "No one, just a demon," said Cae looking at Jana and brushing her bloodied hair off of her face.
    
    TBC…
    
    Comments would be greatly appreciated as always!


	8. Note

Okay guys, I need to know how many people want to read this story to see if it's worth it to keep writing them. I'm only doing this because I have a lot of other stories that people are asking for and the less I have to update the faster I can get to all of my other stories in which people are almost demanding more parts. So you can either leave a review or e-mail me at: thekey218@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
